


Abandoned

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S11. Catherine isn't amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Written before S12 happened.
> 
> Thank you for the beta, C. *hugs*

She honestly started considering taking it personal. While Grissom had to put up with the problems and caprices of the team – herself included – she seemed to attract those people who turned out to be jerks or unable to overcome their dark side. Keppler, Riley and now Ray – as far as co-workers were concerned. She wouldn’t even begin to contemplate the personal part of her life in this regard – too depressing. Although she had been wary of Ray at first – a professor who had to fit in on the bottom of the food chain – he had proven that he was a) willing to learn and b) an asset to the team. That was until his obsession with Haskell started to possess him, to dominate his thinking, to turn him into a loose cannon. In this regard, she couldn’t say she was sorry to see him go. A subordinate you couldn’t control was a big risk for every boss, one she couldn’t have taken much longer. Personally, though, she was sad to not have him as a part of her team any longer as he had gotten along well with Nick and Sara and had added expertise to the cases.

But contrary to Riley, he couldn’t blame anyone but himself for this, and they all would have to live with this no matter how they felt. All she could do was hope for a replacement that would fit in well and wouldn’t run off again for one reason or the other again soon after. The team needed stability again to function, she needed stability to lead it so they could all deliver their best performances – something they hadn’t really done lately.

In the end, she wasn’t sure whether to blame Ray or Haskell or both of them for what had happened, but she knew that she wasn’t happy with having her team splintered yet again. 

= End =


End file.
